AmericaXReader: Memorial Day
by AngelCat93
Summary: It's Memorial Day and you and your boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones, are spending the day together. What will happen on this beautiful day? I know the summary is horribly written. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: This is my first Reader insert fic so go easy on me. I am using the human names for this fic. I do not take ownership of the America, you the reader or any other character.

It was a bright sunny day. You flipped your H/L H/C back while waiting for your F/C colored phone to ring. You had gotten dressed at 6:30 am because you were so excited. "Come on. Ring already." You thought looking at your phone. Your mom walked by. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, he hasn't called yet." You told your mother.

You shake your head. "He's been waiting for this for the past few months. He wants to take me."

"What's so special about today? It's just a parade." Your mother asked.

You were shocked. "Mom, this means so much to him!"

What you said was true. Every year you and your family went to the Memorial Day Parade. This year, however, it was special because you were taking your boyfriend, Alfred with you. Your parents did not exactly like how loud and obnoxious Alfred was but you didn't care. To you, Alfred was the perfect boyfriend a girl could ask for. He was always sweet and he never made fun of you. And if someone tried to hurt you, he would protect you.

"Please mother, just give him a few more minutes." You begged.

Your mother sighed. "Alright but he better hurry or else well miss the parade."

No sooner had your mom said that, your phone began to ring. You opened your phone and answered. "Hello?" You asked.

"Yo, _! It's me."

You were so happy. "Where were you? Mom was going to leave without you."

"Sorry about that. I got into another fight with Britain again." Alfred said.

You rolled your eyes. "Again?" You thought. You really didn't mind when Alfred fought with Arthur but you thought that some of fights were just pointless and ridiculous.

You continued speaking. "So when are you going to be here?" You asked.

"I'm already here." Alfred said.

You were confused with his words until you say Alfred walk through your front door. Instantly, you hung up your phone. You ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you made it here in time!" You said now looking into Alfred's beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm glad I'm here too!" Alfred replied.

Suddenly Alfred took you in his arms and kissed you gently on the lips. You felt your face become so flushed. When he pulled away, he was now holding you by the hand ever so gently.

Your mother walked by. She saw you standing there with Alfred. "Oh good your boyfriend is here. Now we can leave." Your mother said walking to the door. You and Alfred nod and follow your parents outside to the car. As the four of you are driving to the parade site, Alfred hands you an American flag.

"What's this for?" You asked.

"Well it is Memorial Day, is it not?" Alfred asked.

"Yes it is Memorial Day." You reply.

"Well I'm giving it to you to wave in the air during the parade." Alfred said blushing.

You smile. "Thank you. I love it." You say with a smile.

A few minutes had passed. The four of you arrived at the parade site. You and Alfred stepped out of the car while holding two lawn chairs. You walked over to a patch of grass and set the chairs up side by side. As soon as they were set up the two of you sat down in the chairs. You look all around. "Sure are a lot people here aren't there?" You asked.

"Well yeah. There here to celebrate their freedom!" Alfred said with a smile.

Your eyes grew sad. "Yes but it's a shame that so many people who were fighting for freedom ended up dying." You said. A tear started to come to your eye.

Alfred saw the tear in your eye. He turned your face towards him. He wiped the tear away from your eye. "If those brave people hadn't died we might never have gained the freedom that we have now." Alfred explained.

You nod. "I know but it's still really sad." You say.

Alfred rubbed your hand. "I know. It hurts my heart too, but those people fought and died so we could walk free." Alfred said gently.

You smile. This is why you loved Alfred so much. He always knew how to keep you happy even when you were at your saddest times. Alfred suddenly stood up. "Hey, _? Could you please stand up?" Alfred asked.

You were confused but you did as Alfred asked. You stood up and faced him. After a minute, Alfred got down on his right knee and held out a ring to you.

"_, will you marry me?" Alfred asked.

You were surprised but you couldn't say no to that sweet face of his. You said yes. Alfred was really excited. "Dude that's totally awesome!" Alfred said happily. He stood up and slipped the engagement ring on your left ring finger. He kissed you sweetly on the lips and then he took you by the hand. As you two sat down, the parade started. You two had a great time. As you watched the parade, you saw the American flag lying next to you in the chair. You picked it up and waved it as a float went by. You felt Alfred smile at you. You blushed. You knew that this was what freedom was all about.


End file.
